


Trick or Treat

by Silas_Writes



Series: 31 Days of Hallowed Ships October 2k17 (incomplete) [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Halloween, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: (Insert cliche porno scene here) Keith is dared to go trick or treating costume and all (he’s like 22- 25) by Pidge. Cue older lance in a almost translucent silk robe answering the door. (That is also the neighbor he has had a huge crush on & also the neighbor who washes his car on Saturdays when he thinks nobody will notice him with some form of daisy dukes on)He says “, I’m all out of candy but I’m sure there’s something else I can give you for a treat.” You can take it from there wink wink.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> (12 of 31)

“He was out there  _again_  today, Pidge!” Keith groaned as he dropped his head into his hands, “Those shorts are going to be the death of me.”

“You say that every time the guy washes his car. Have you even gotten the guy’s name yet?” Pidge rolled her eyes when Keith shook his head no, “Just pop over and introduce yourself. You’re neighbors for fuck’s sake.”

_“I can’t do that!”_  Keith lifted his head to hiss, “We’ve been neighbors for a year now. That’d be too out of the blue and weird  _and awkward.”_

Pidge pouted her lips as she thought for a moment. A mischievous gleam entered her eyes as an idea struck her, “Isn’t Halloween tonight?”

“I think so…”

“And what do people  _do_ on Halloween?”

“Vandalize people’s homes, check out haunted houses, party,  trick or tre-” Keith began naming off before being interrupted by an excited Pidge.

“That’s right! Trick or treating! Keith, we’re going to get you a costume, and you’re going trick or treating! That’s how you’ll meet him.”

“That’s stupid.”

“I  _dare_  you to go trick or treating!”

“Pidge, we’re adults,” he deadpanned with a frown.

_“I double dog dare you.”_

_“Pidge,”_  Keith glared.

“Fine,” Pidge placed her hands on her hips, “What if we make it interesting? If I get more candy than you, you have to clean my room.”

“Your room is a nightmare,” Keith made a face.

“Then, you won’t have any problem going door to door and getting more candy than me.”

“What do I even get if I win?”

Pidge smirked at him, “I’ll build you a new computer.”

And that’s how Keith ended up in front of his neighbor’s door, dressed in a half assed excuse of a costume that consisted of a ripped up, “bloody” shirt and jeans, and hand raised to press the doorbell but hesitating. Finally, taking a deep, calming breath, he pressed the button next to the door. He shifted his weight nervously as the bell echoed throughout the home inside. Stumbling sounded on the other side of the door as well as a muffled, “One minute!”

Keith took a step back, opening up his bag that was partially filled with the candy he had gotten so far from previous houses. As soon as the door opened, he rushed out a, “Trick or treat.”

His jaw promptly fell open as his eyes took in what exactly was presented in front of him. His neighbor leaned against the doorframe in all his sun kissed glory. A blue, silken robe was the only thing the man was wearing, and it was just sheer enough to make out the exact shape of his body. Keith’s mouth went dry  as those ocean blue eyes moved up and down, clearly checking him out. A sexy smile lifted the man’s lips, “I’d sure love to trick your treat…”

“Uh,” Keith stammered, hoping that his face wasn’t turning red, “I-I’m-”

“Kogane, right?”

“Keith Kogane. Yeah… How’d you know?”

A chuckle slipped passed his neighbor’s lips. Keith swallowed dryly. The man pointed casually next door, “Sometimes, your mail ends up in mine, and I leave it on your porch since you tend to be absent when it happens.”

That explains a lot. Keith suddenly felt compelled to write an apology letter to the post office. Instead, he shook the bag lightly, “Oh… Right. Well, nice to meet you…?”

The man’s voice turned straight up sultry, “The name’s Lance.”

Keith’s breath hitched before he managed to squeeze out, “Lance. Yeah. I’ll just take whatever candy you’re giving out and be on my way.”

Lance blinked before pouting dramatically, “I’m afraid that I’m all out of candy for the night.”

“Oh, that’s okay. I have plen-”

“How _ever,”_  Lance leaned forward and touched a finger to Keith’s lips to stop him mid sentence, “I’m sure I can find something else to give you.”

A shiver slid down Keith’s spine, “Something else?”

“Oh,  _yeah,”_  a smirk played at the edges of Lance’s lips before he slid his hand down to his chest. He, then, grabbed him by his shirt and tugged him inside, shutting the door behind him. The bag of candy fell from Keith’s hands as Lance shoved him up against the door and kissed the daylights out of him. Keith almost forgot to kiss him back, but as soon as it clicked that he should do that, he did so hungrily.

A moan bubbled up out of Lance’s throat when their positions were switched. Keith’s hands slid down Lance’s thin hips to his thighs, encouraging them to wrap around his waist. Lance complied beautifully, his head thudding back lightly against the door as Keith attacked his neck. Long, brown fingers threaded into raven hair before twisting to wrench his head back. Blue eyes stared down into black violets. Lance whispered, “Down the hall. Last door on the right. Think you can carry me there, buddy?”

_“Did you seriously just call me buddy?”_

“Yep. Now, answer the question.”

Keith grunted as he picked up Lance’s full weight, turning around with him in his arms. Lance slid his arms around Keith’s neck, dipping down to mouth at his jawline. As soon as he was set down in the bedroom, Lance reached down and unfastened the tie around his waist and let the robe fall from his broad shoulders. Keith stared in awe at the expanse of toned, caramel skin that he only dreamed of touching until now was bared to him. He had nothing on under that robe. Keith was certain this man was going to be the death of him.

Lance smiled and pressed a searing kiss to his lips, his hands slipping beneath the ripped shirt to hike it up. Keith pulled away to tug the shirt off, dropping it to the floor as Lance undid his fly. His jeans dropped to the floor and he stepped out of them and pushed Lance lightly onto the bed. Lance thudded back onto the bed and grinned, “Condoms are in the drawer.”

Keith yanked open the nightstand drawer and blinked, “That’s… _a lot_  of different sizes.”

“I’m prepared.”

“These boxes haven’t even been opened?”

“Crazy prepared,” Lance sat up and shot finger guns at him, “Hurry up. Honestly, I was kind of riled up already when you rang.”

Keith fumbled the box he was opening. If he wasn’t at full mast before, he certainly was now, “You were?”

“Mmhmmm,” Lance practically purred, “I was at three fingers.”

Snatching up the lube, Keith kneeled on the bed, “Show me.”

Lance turned over onto his hands and knees, presenting himself, “See?”

Keith uncapped the lube and squirted a bit onto his fingers before, tentatively, pressing one to Lance’s hole. A groan rumbled deep in his chest when it just sunk right in. Lance gasped softly as another finger was added, “Much better with someone else.”

“What were you thinking about when you were…?” Keith questioned as he pumped his fingers.

Lance peered over his shoulder, suddenly rather coy, “You.”

Keith’s hand stilled, “… _Me?”_

“I’m gonna be honest with you, Kogane,” Lance dropped his head down to his arms, tucking his face against the crook of elbow, “I’ve been trying to grab your attention for months now…”

Keith removed his fingers much to Lance’s disappointment and patted Lance’s hip. Lance rolled over to sit up but was stopped by Keith’s hand pushing him back down. Keith dipped down and pressed a gentle kiss to his collarbone, whispering, “So… when you were washing your car…?”

Lance felt his face heat up, but he let a shit eating grin grace his lips anyway, “So, you were watching. I was hoping you’d see.”

Keith bit his nipple, pulling a gasp from the man beneath him, “Shut up. I can’t  _believe-”_

“I couldn’t really get your attention any other way! You kept blowing me off on your morning runs.”

Keith’s brow furrowed, “What?”

Lance rolled his eyes, the action coming off more fond than exasperated, “How about we talk this over later? Just enjoy ourselves now. Okay?”

After hesitating for a moment, Keith gave a small nod and  kissed his way down Lance’s lean stomach. They were going to be doing a lot of talking later. That was for sure.

He couldn’t find it in himself to regret a thing even when he found himself cleaning up Pidge’s room later that week.


End file.
